1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to wireless stations that include multiple radios for communicating on different radio access technologies (RATs).
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. These are examples of different categories of radio access technology.
One example of a RAT implemented by a wireless network is a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) such as a Wi-Fi network (IEEE 802.11). A WLAN may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable a wireless station to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point).
Another example of a RAT implemented by a wireless network is a long-term evolution (LTE) network or an LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network. In an LTE/LTE-A network, a number of base stations may be included, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A wireless station or a UE may include multiple radios such that the wireless station or UE is able to communicate on different networks using different RATs. For example, a wireless station or UE may include radios for communication over both a WLAN and a LTE/LTE-A network. The wireless station or UE may communicate over other types of networks as well. However, having multiple radios on the same device may result in interference between the two radios, leading to a decrease in device performance on at least one of the networks.